Es una Promesa
by ImBalalaika
Summary: Piltóver será seguro de nuevo, es una promesa. "La vida sigue, pero nunca te olvidaré". One shot basado en un pequeño cómic. Piltover's Finest. Caitlyn y Vi [Vi x Caitlyn]


NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES QUE SALDRÁN A CONTINUACIÓN SON PROPIEDAD DE RIOT GAMES.

* * *

 **Es una promesa**

El cielo golpeaba mi rostro con la lluvia, estaba de pie con mis ojos cerrados para no ver las malditas nubes que oscurecían todo. Las gotas que caían del cielo se mezclaban con las lágrimas que recorrían sin detenerse por mis mejillas. Tenía mis puños cerrados e impotentes, sentía mis manos flojas al igual que en aquel momento que pareció que toda la fuerza que creía tener, no era más que una estúpida ilusión y arrogancia por mi parte. Fui débil y lo sigo siendo, y ahora mucho más que ya no te tengo a mi lado, ya no estás para regañarme por no seguir tus órdenes, para decirme lo que tanto te gustaba de mí y para gritarme que no querías separarte de mis brazos por las noches.

Sabía que tenía que dar mi vida por defender la ciudad, pero no lo hacía por ese motivo, yo estaba dando mi vida con el fin de defenderte a ti, de protegerte sin dejar que nada ni nadie siquiera intentase atacarte o tocarte un pelo, la única que podía gozar del tacto de tu piel, tu cabello sedoso y hermoso que tenías y de tus intimidades, era yo y nadie más.

Al igual que tú, yo era completamente tuya, y mi vida la ofrecía con tal de protegerte, pero perdí… te perdí a ti. Por más que quisiera olvidarme de mi error, no puedo sacarme esto de la cabeza.

He intentado dejar esto atrás y superarlo, pero no puedo. Aún sigo sin creer que por mi culpa te fuiste. Mis manos que antes eran los puños más fuertes que creía tener, ahora están débiles, sin ganas de romper algo, golpear o borrar sonrisas, pero al parecer, ellos mismos fueron la culpa de borrar la sonrisa en mí.

Odio tener que sentir todo esto, nunca había perdido algo tan valioso en mi vida. Nunca creí que podía experimentar estas emociones, precisamente porque nunca sufrí tanto como lo estoy haciendo ahora. La mujer ruda, la más fuerte y capaz de burlarse del peligro ya no está más. Odio que esto esté pasando y me odio a mí misma por no poder soportarlo, sobre todo porque te fallé y me arrepiento cada maldito segundo de mi vida en no haberme dado cuenta, en no haber impulsado mis guanteletes con rapidez para frenar esa puta bala con mi pecho, no puedo parar de pensar e implorar al mismo cielo que me ponga en la misma situación una vez más y ser yo la que hubiera recibido esa bala mortal de la maldita loca que se carcajeaba mientras perdías tu vida y caías rendida. Esa loca con esa mirada maniática de ojos profundamente desquiciados por ver destrucción, había conseguido destrozarme a mí.

Lo que fue una pesadilla durante mucho tiempo para mí, sucedió sin perdón arrebatándome lo que más amaba ese día.

La noche anterior, en el instante cuando preparabas la cena decidí atacarte por la espalda y recorrer mis labios contra tu cuello, no quería que la comida fuera la cena, quería que tú la fueras, y que tus suaves y dulces gemidos fueran el condimento especial para calmar mis peligrosos deseos. Aún recuerdo tus manos sosteniendo mi rostro preguntándome la razón de mi malestar, te miré a los ojos y te respondí "no pasa nada", y proseguí a tomarte mía una vez más, como las veces que lo hacía en la oficina atrapándote desprevenida, tú no te podías resistir, pero yo tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo, no podía dejar de pensarte así que iba por ti a demostrarte lo mucho que me importabas y a quererte con todo lo que tenía por entregar, estaba perdidamente enamorada de ti, tal y como tú lo estabas por mí. Me encantabas y siempre te lo hacía saber, eras una mujer perfecta y me enorgullecía que yo fuera la afortunada de tenerte conmigo, ante todos parecías tan fría como el hielo, pero en mis manos… te derretías. Sin embargo, esa noche me descontrolé emocionalmente y fui algo brusca al morder tu cuello, tú sabías que algo me pasaba así que decidiste frenar mis movimientos y me habías dicho que me calmase, que todo estaría bien mientras acariciabas mi desordenado pelo rosado cuando escondí mi rostro en tu pecho, estaba muy preocupada por ti. Sólo asentí al escuchar tus palabras, tú siempre sabías cómo hacerme sentir mejor… ojalá nunca te hubieras ido, porque ahora te necesito más que nunca, que me calmes con un abrazo y me calles de la mejor forma como lo supiste hacer esa noche… quitándome el aliento con tus dulces labios.

Tú sabías que la razón de mi comportamiento se debía a la maniática que destruía toda la ciudad, ella siempre atraía nuestra atención con explosiones y arrebatando la vida de inocentes, así que ahí nos tenía, persiguiéndola otra vez.

Yo te había jurado que la iba a atrapar al costo que fuese, y así fue como sin descanso, quebraba todo a mí alrededor para acorralarla y atraparla con mis propias manos, no estabas a mi lado porque nuevamente desobedecí tus órdenes como lo hacía normalmente, aunque eso no me preocupaba, porque poco a poco iba logrando mi objetivo principal, atrapar a Jinx.

Cuando por fin había conseguido tenerla frente a mí tras derribar casi todas las murallas del edificio abandonado, me acerqué determinada y con el paso firme, ella sólo me observaba desde una esquina riéndose de lo que sucedía, nunca pude entender cuál era su extraño sentido del humor, eso me inquietaba muchas veces, pero nunca di un paso atrás porque sabía que si estabas conmigo cuidándome la espalda no era necesario sentir temor, esa palabra nunca existió para mí a pesar de tener a nuestra peor enemiga frente a nosotras.

Cada paso que daba me sentía más segura de mí misma, por fin iba a cumplir la promesa por la que te juré y al fin la capturaría, pero no me di cuenta… no me percaté de que tú estabas allí de pie y amarrada, tus brazos colgados estaban sostenidos por una cadena, se veían malheridos al igual que el resto de tu cuerpo semidesnudo, estabas golpeada y una hilera de sangre recorría por tus labios llegando hasta tu cuello moreteado. Se me quebró el alma cuando te vi llorar al verme, recuerdo que pronunciaste mi nombre para luego sonreírme nerviosa. Sentí rabia, impotencia, lo único que quería era destruir y hacer desaparecer a la culpable de todo esto. Me enfurecí como nunca lo había hecho y cargué con energía mis guanteletes para destrozar a la maldita loca de Jinx, pero me detuve cuando te apuntó con el arma, no tenía ninguna alternativa así que me quedé quieta pensando en cómo salvarte. Ella rió y me dijo que se encargaría de borrar lo más preciado para mí, cargó su arma para darte un tiro mortal y yo reaccioné estampando mi puño contra ella, tratando de evitar su último movimiento contra el gatillo, fueron los segundos más lentos de mi vida. Cuando logré derribarla seguí golpeándola, seguí y seguí, y aun así esa maldita no borraba la sonrisa de su sádico rostro, gotas de sudor caían por mi sien mientras respiraba agitada, cuando me detuve no había notado que sus ojos quedaron inertes y vacíos, pero aún con esa sonrisa que me perturbaba, yo la había matado con mis propias manos, estaban ensangrentadas y temblorosas, no lo pude evitar, estaba cegada por la furia y nadie tenía que hacerte daño, yo me vengaría con cualquiera que lo intentase. Giré mi vista para observarte sana y salva, pero supe de inmediato que algo no estaba bien, tus sollozos ahogados por el dolor me estremecieron y corrí para tenerte en mis brazos. Tus manos nuevamente sostuvieron mi rostro como la noche anterior, me dijiste exactamente lo mismo, que me calmase y que todo estaría bien, recuerdo que lo dijiste en apenas un susurro y con la voz entrecortada, tus lágrimas se desbordaban y se mezclaban con los rasguños esparcidos por tu rostro. Te di mi calor abrazándote y tapando tu herida, te grité que fueras fuerte, que todo volvería a como era antes, que nuestra pesadilla se había terminado y que nuestro sueño de estar juntas al fin se cumpliría, aunque eso era todo lo que yo quería creer. La bala consiguió abrazarte más fuerte que yo, te perforó el pecho y la sangre se derramaba por tu cuerpo al igual que por tus labios, me estaba quitando lentamente lo que más amaba.

Estaba desesperada. Mis manos temblorosas te acariciaban. Estuve a tu lado acompañándote en tu lecho de muerte, quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que pasó y que todo fue por mi culpa, pero como siempre lo hacías, te dabas cuenta de mis intenciones y sellaste mis palabras con tus finos dedos. No querías que yo me torturase en tus últimos momentos, así que callé y te dediqué una sonrisa que no supe cómo pude articular, por dentro mi alma se retorcía sin piedad, estaba quebrada y aun así te sonreí.

Tú último aliento fue inolvidable para mí, pronunciaste mi nombre y me devolviste la sonrisa, ahí fue cuando tu vida decidió poner un punto final. No podía creerlo, grité numerables veces tu nombre buscando una respuesta, pero no respondías, todos mis intentos de volverte a la vida fueron inútiles.

Quise negar lo que mis ojos veían.

Mi mujer estaba… estaba mue… ni siquiera puedo decirlo, cada vez que recuerdo esto se me forma un nudo en la garganta aún después de haber pasado dos años… siento que me desvanezco a este paso, no te tengo y me sigue destrozando poco a poco, la mujer segura y carismática que era antes, se pudrió como mi alma al haberte perdido.

Tal vez debí escuchar tus órdenes, tal vez debí interponerme entre la bala y tú, Cait. Debí haberlo hecho, sé que hubiera sido doloroso para ti, no obstante sabías que sería capaz de hacerlo, pero el error y el daño ya está hecho.

Una vez que maté a Jinx, la estación de policías lamentó tu pérdida, se había ido la mejor detective y la peor criminal de Piltóver, era injusto que te fueras después de todos los años que intentaste proteger a la ciudad, dando todo de ti para entregar seguridad a los ciudadanos. Era injusto que te marcharas cuando nosotras teníamos una larga vida por delante, quería crecer contigo y te amaba tanto que incluso me podía doler.

En cuanto a mí, me dieron un reconocimiento por lograr acabar con la mayor exponente de delincuencia en la ciudad. A muchos de los policías y autoridades les daba lástima, mi rostro perdido estaba marcado y todos lo pudieron notar, yo lo sabía y aun así no me importaba.

Frecuentaba tu oficina y me quedaba sentada en tu silla preferida, me quedaba horas quieta sin saber qué hacer. A veces te imaginaba frente a mí, cuando me regañabas para salir de tu asiento y quitar mis pies sobre tu escritorio. En un comienzo cuando lo recordaba reía, me encantaba hacerte enojar en ese entonces, pero el recuerdo me quemaba por dentro y siempre terminaba llorando, escondiendo mi rostro entre mis brazos mientras sostenía tu rifle, lo único preciado que tengo de ti, además de tu sombrero magullado y los recuerdos que construimos juntas.

El cuerpo de policías me ofreció un ascenso para ser la nueva Sheriff de la ciudad, me dijeron que soy la persona mejor indicada para el puesto y que me lo merecía por dar mi mejor esfuerzo en el último caso en el que me vi involucrada, en el último caso en el que fuiste mi compañera y superior por última vez.

Volví a la realidad al suspirar y observar nuevamente el cielo oscuro, mis manos estaban temblorosas mientras sostenía un ramo de camelias rojas, esas de las que tanto te gustan. Ya no sentía lágrimas por recorrer en mi mejilla, seguramente mis ojos estaban secos.

Te he llorado en silencio todos estos meses Cait, desde que partiste al cielo. Lo que más me alivia es que al menos tuve la fortuna de tenerte. Aunque todo esto duele como una puñalada en el corazón recordar tu última sonrisa hacia mí, la última vez que pronunciaste mi nombre.

No he pasado día alguno en el que no te venga a visitar, ha sido una dolorosa rutina de la que no me puedo ni pienso escapar, y si lo intentase me sentiría aún más culpable, simplemente no sería capaz de hacerlo.

Este es tu segundo aniversario, y no dejo de pensar que si tan solo estuvieras aquí, te abrazaría con todas las fuerzas que me quedan, daría de todo por tocarte otra vez.

Hay veces que siento tu mano posándose en mi hombro, diciendo que me estoy haciendo daño, que debo ir a casa a ducharme, descansar de todo esto y seguir con mi vida, que deje de torturarme y que todo lo que pasó no fue mi culpa.

Y yo una vez más te vuelvo a decir…

-Sí, sí fue mi culpa Cupcake –Dije en voz alta y temblorosa mientras caía de rodillas. –Te fallé.

La abundante lluvia me golpeaba de forma acusadora y no pude evitar llorar nuevamente mientras veía tu tumba.

-Que en paz descanses. –Me despedí de la antigua Sheriff de la ciudad.

La vida sigue, pero nunca te olvidaré.

Caitlyn, daré un paso adelante y con la vista firme dejaré tu cargo en lo alto, defenderé Piltóver en tu nombre, como actual Sheriff, te prometo que la defenderé con mi vida.

 _Es una promesa._

* * *

 **N/A:** Esta historia está basada en un pequeño cómic que leí por alguna parte, no pude evitar desarrollar una historia cuando la leí, y buena noticia... ¡Encontré el link! Se me había perdido xD Lo pueden encontrar en el tumblr de: piltoverfinestfuckyeah en la página 25, es el primero que sale (pongan el link respectivo y después del ".com " agregan "/page/25").

Haré mención especial al tumblr, me ha encantado y salen muchas imágenes de las que ustedes pueden disfrutar de Caitlyn y Vi, así que se los recomiendo si es que aman a esta pareja. Bueno, también mención especial para la persona que lo creó, seguramente habrá destruido varios corazones con ese cómic (¿Buen trabajo?)¡Gracias a ambos por compartir imágenes de mis "lelas" favoritas!

Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, realmente me inspiró ese cómic.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
